


A Place We Call Home [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Child Abuse, Family, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Wolf Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Stiles and the others decide to expand the pack. There's this kid Derek met in a cemetery named Isaac... -Now with added Erica!-





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Place We Call Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604920) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 
  * Inspired by [[Cover Art] Sum Of Its Parts Series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011) by [KylieL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylieL/pseuds/KylieL). 



> **Length (total)** : 6:54:42  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _I'm Not Okay (I Promise)_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  **Audiofic Archive link** : [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/place-we-call-home)
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Audiobook | 6:54:41 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home.m4b) (196.3 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 20:33 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home%20Chapter%201.mp3) (16.2 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 44:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home%20Chapter%202.mp3) (34.5 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 37:19 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home%20Chapter%203.mp3) (51.5 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 41:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home%20Chapter%204.mp3) (32.8 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 47:29 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home%20Chapter%205.mp3) (65.4 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 28:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home%20Chapter%206.mp3) (21.8 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 35:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home%20Chapter%207.mp3) (27.4 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 42:09 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home%20Chapter%208.mp3) (33.1 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 39:54 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home%20Chapter%209.mp3) (30.7 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 47:51 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (65.9 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 29:46 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home/A%20Place%20We%20Call%20Home%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (23.2 MB) | 


End file.
